


Do you ever?

by lmeow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, basically really super sad hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeow/pseuds/lmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever have that one person in your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you ever?

_ Do you ever _

“Hey, Hunk.”

_ have that one person in your life _

“Yeah, Lance?”

_ that you tell absolutely everything to? _

* * *

Training; why in the quiznak is training a daily thing? Training is, like, a Tuesday thing. Maybe a Thursday?

...What day is it even today?

”Hunk?”

How do you even keep track of time when you’re in space, trying to stop a bad alien guy who looks like a giant terminator rattat--

”Hunk!”

”Wha--?!” the yellow paladin voices out his alarm at the sudden yell of his name. Hunk blinked his tired thoughts away for a moment before looking down at the one who had called out to him.

He knew that voice anywhere honestly.

”What’s up, Lance?” Hunk’s voice comes out in a cracked tone and he bites his tongue slightly in embarrassment of it.

Lance gave him that narrow-eyed look he usually gave him when he was being suspicious and it didn’t help at all that he was leaning closer to his face. “You spaced out for a bit there, buddy.” He pauses to smirk. “Pun most definitely intended.”

Hunk furrows his brows in confusion at first but then they raise simultaneously once he understood. He laughs tiredly. “Oh. Hah. Nice one. Uh--” He glances down at the ground, hand that didn’t hold onto his helmet just rubbing the back of his neck idly. “Well, I’m just--”

”Hey, jerkface!”

Both Hunk and Lance immediately whip their heads to the source of the sudden voice, Hunk’s eyes wide at the use of such a rude nickname and Lance’s brows knitted knowing completely that the nickname was pointed at him. (If it was meant for Hunk, Lance would show them what it feels like to be thrown into space without a helmet.)

The red paladin, Keith, stood behind them with his usual serious and demeaning expression on his face.

”Oh, great. What do you want, asshole?” Lance yells out, crossing his arms defiantly as an exaggeration that he didn’t need this right now.

”Just wanted to say…” A small smile appears on Keith’s lips suddenly. “good job out there. You didn’t disappoint me like usual. Keep it up.”

The compliment that spills out of Keith’s mouth wash over both Lance and Hunk but in totally different ways. In general, however, they’re pretty much shocked.

Keith gives them both one more smile, leaving the training room before they can even say anything.

Silence takes over the entire room as Lance and Hunk try and process what just happened before Hunk speaks up. “Well--”

”Hey, Hunk.”

”Yeah, Lance?”

”...Nothing.” Lance smiles suddenly to himself as his eyes were glued to the ground and his hand was trying its best to cover his obvious joy.

And that, my friends, is how you break Hunk’s heart into a million pieces. “Oh.”

Silence takes over one more time before Lance just awkwardly pats Hunk’s arm without even looking at him. “Well, good job, bud. I’m heading out. Don’t overwork yourself or whatever.” And with that, the blue paladin has left the building-- leaving the yellow paladin to… deal with whatever he was dealing with.

Hunk stares longingly at the training room doors before slowly gazing down at the ground and just drops his entire weight onto it as he sat.

Lance a moment ago-- he looked really… _happy._

Hunk’s brows furrow. “Over a small compliment? Like that?” _From him?!_ He makes compliments like that about Lance everyday! Even if he didn’t do well! He tells him how hard he tried at least! He recognizes Lance for his efforts and he never makes Lance giddy like that. He only makes him annoyed when he does it and he really doesn't know why.

If Hunk was Hunk, he wouldn’t be bothered with this at all. Hunk was the big, cuddly, smiley, funny guy who could possibly not ever be bothered or bitter over something that wasn’t someone’s bad taste in food!

But Hunk _was_ Hunk. It’s just that…

_Hunk is in love with Lance._

And it’s the most fruitless thing he has ever pathetically harbored within him all these years. 

_Years._

How long has it been since he knew he was in it for the rest of his life? Six? Ten? It honestly feels like that his life so far has been nothing but _him._

Has been nothing but his heart racing just by the simple fact that what he did made him laugh.

Has been nothing but staring at him lovingly whenever he talked to him about everything with every silly over-exaggerated gesture that accompanied the story.

Has been nothing but tearing up happily whenever he would defend him from every insult he couldn’t handle that people would throw at him when they were younger.

Has been nothing… but loving how he was the only one that Lance would tell everything to.

Has been nothing but chasing after someone who would probably only see him as a best friend because he was too late.

Has been nothing but being the one tossed aside for people who were mean to Lance, called him names, threatened to throw him off when they first met. **_For someone who he just met and hated him the very first time._**

_He has always been there for Lance almost his entire life before this all happened and he has always loved Lance ever since they first met._

Hunk's hand then cluthces tightly into a fist in utmost rage, teeth grinding and eyes shut. And then the loud sound of metal clashing with his fist echoes throughout the entire room and it makes Hunk open his eyes at the realization of what he just did. He slowly glances over to his right and sees that he has placed a dent onto it out of sheer anger.

He stares at it for a long minute before something drops to the ground. He shakily brings his hand to his face and realizes that… he was crying.

 _Pathetic._ He’s crying over him again.

Hunk loved Lance enough to selfishly admit to himself that he would absolutely love it if he loved him back.

But he wasn’t selfish enough to actually do something about it.

Because Hunk loved Lance-- _enough to just want Lance to be happy._

”Hey, Hunk.”

Hunk jumps a little at the sound of someone else in the room and he immediately looks over to the entrance of the training room to find Lance standing by it in his casual outfit.

Hunk sniffles a little. “Yeah, Lance?”

Lance furrowed his brows. “Were you crying?”

The large male squeaked at Lance noticing that and quickly gets to wiping at his eyes. “W-What? No, I wasn’t! Just… yawned and sneezed at the same time.” He glances at Lance. “You get?”

Lance stares at him suspiciously once more before smiling and stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. “Yeah.”

Hunk smiles a little before eyeing the floor then returning his attention to his best friend. “You came for something?”

Lance’s brows raise at that as though it wasn’t true for a second before blushing a little and scratching at his cheek with one finger, eyes down. “Uh, yeah. Kinda just… wanted to let something out.”

”Oh.” Of course he did. “You can tell me anything, buddy, you know that.”

Lance approaches the other and quietly sits himself down beside him before dramatically groaning and laying his head on Hunk’s shoulder. “God, Hunk! I’m so tired of feeling this!”

Hunk’s heart picks up at the action but it immediately drops once he was already picking up where this was going. “Oh?”

”Yes ‘oh’!” Lance sits up straight now and looks at Hunk in the eye. “Stupid Keith is making me feel stupid things and I don’t like it!” He crosses his arms and pouts. “How can a human stop feeling emotions? You’re smart, Hunk. How can I stop myself from…” Wow. Saying the words that follow that sure was harder than he thought. “from… f-from…”

”...Falling in love with him?” The words came out of Hunk’s mouth easily than he expected and he felt everything inside him ache at the thought of it.

Lance’s eyes widen at the truth being spouted out by the other instead of himself, cheeks reddening in instant embarrassment. He opens his mouth with a look of disbelief at first but then he closes it and bites his bottom lip. He then lets out a deep breath. “I don’t know how you knew but… yeah. That’s… that’s what I meant, yeah.” He smiles awkwardly a little, laughing softly. _God._ Hunk loved the sound of his laugh _so much._ “How did I fall for someone like him, Hunk? Someone I hate? Or at least... I think I sort of still do. Someone so great as me doesn’t deserve someone who is shitty and mean as Keith.”

Hunk smiles bitterly to himself. “...But you do deserve happiness, Lance. If he makes you happy… then how bad could it be, right?” It hurt. It really hurt to say everything he was saying right now and he could really feel his eyes stinging with tears even.

”He doesn’t even make me happy all the time! Not like _you_ do!”

Hunk’s eyes widen at that and his heart that was already probably broken just crumbles into dust and blows away from existence. He can’t even say anything. He could feel himself crying already but he hasn’t realized it yet.

Good thing Lance wasn’t looking at him and Hunk was crying silently for Lance to even notice. “But I guess you meant it in a different way, huh? I get.” He chuckles again. “I gotta give him a chance somehow if my heart wouldn’t shut up, right?”

 _’Give ME a chance! My heart wouldn’t shut up about you either! I want it to stop hurting already.’_ is what he wants to say, but of course-- nothing was ever about him when it came to Lance. It’s always Lance first. “...R-Right.”

Lance hears the crack in his voice and he immediately looks over at Hunk only to shift his expression to one of serious concern. “H-Hunk, buddy! Why you crying?!” He’s holding onto Hunk’s arm now. “What’s going on with you lately?!”

Hunk stares at Lance with wet eyes and face and sniffles some more before only finding himself sobbing more at the simple sight of Lance’s worried face.

He just wanted Lance to be happy. Just give Hunk at least that; _Lance's happiness._

Hunk’s bottom lip quivers and he just pulls Lance into a tight hug, crying loudly onto the other’s shoulder.

Lance is taken aback but learns from past experience that if Hunk was acting up like this… he shouldn’t take it like he usually does with everything.

He should take it gently.

He rubs Hunk’s back slowly and holds him in return just as tight. “Hey. Hunk. You all right, bud? You can tell me anything. You know that.” Lance’s tone was soft and caring and it really only made Hunk cling on tighter.

”I-I’m sorry. Just… Just l-let me have this… Just let me hold you.” Hunk whispers from between sobs. “I-I… I’m so happy f-for you is all, okay? N-Nothing to worry about. Just me... being me. Big, dumb ol' Hunk being emotional...”

_ Do you ever _

“Hunk...”

_ have that one person in your life _

”N-Never stop being happy, Lance. Promise me that?”

_ that you wouldn’t tell something to just so you could keep them happy? _

  


_ Do you ever just really love someone to the point that your happiness is their happiness? _

”...Sure, Hunk. Promise.”

_...Even if their source of happiness is no longer you? _

**Author's Note:**

> this fic does not mean i hate klance please dont kill me
> 
> but pls do scream at me in the comments
> 
> either way i died writing this and i hope you died reading it :'^)


End file.
